The Right Side of Wrong! 18 Fic
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: What happens when you fall for someone that the law says you can't date? Follow Corey Taylor and O/C Emily as they try hard to make it work despite what the world thinks! Corey Taylor/OC Strong sexual content and 4 sum poss unnerving situations!


_**READERS NOTE; - This is my very first Corey Taylor fic; since the man is my idol; I felt that he deserved a fic of his own. I hope that you all enjoy :D  
EXCLAIMER;- I DO NOT claim to know Corey Taylor or anyone else famous in this fic, I own only the original lead character Emily, all other characters belong to themselves. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only; none of it is meant to be taken as truth in whole or in part. Strong sexual content, so if offended easily, please DO NOT read.**_

I am open to reviews and/or comments of any kind, so please feel free to tell me what you think :D With that said, enjoy and if you do want more - just let me know :D  
Harley xoxoxo

_**The Right Side of Wrong.  
Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 11/04/2010.**_

__

**Des Moines, Iowa;  
Emily's POV;**

The hotel room was lavish to say the least; Des Moines – was the place that I was visiting for the first time ever. I had always wanted to come here because my favourite singer was from this place; Corey Taylor. So here I was, with my sister who wasn't only giving me the trip of a lifetime, but she was also going to introduce me to the man himself, since she had been hired to write his biography.

We had a front room style, with a balcony that looked out of the city – the sky was a dreary grey colour; the threat of rain was scenting the air around me as I smoked a cigarette out here feeling the fresh air whip around my body like a blanket. The lights of the city sparkled in the dim lighting that was over casting the vast majority of the city. Inside the suite – there were cream coloured walls, expensive electronics and pristine art decorated the walls. With 2 bedrooms; it meant that my sister and I could actually have our own rooms, which was a bit of a bonus since we hadn't shared a room in 3 years when I was 13 years old – yes I am now 16 and in the custody of my sister.

At 21 years old – she was more mature than her years thanks to our Parent's. Our Parent's had never actually been what you could call Parental – they were always too busy jetting off all around the world. Our Mother a 1980's movie starlet she was always trying to recapture her youth, our Father a big time movie director was still in strong demand for work, which meant that Britt and I were always fobbed off with the help that our Parent's hired – nanny's, cooks, gardeners etc; anyone who was on the books who had a free moment. In all honesty; Britt had always been more of a Mother figure to me because we had learned really quickly that we could only rely on one another.

My stomach was in a nervous case of butterflies – I might get to meet Corey Taylor. For all the things that I had been through in my life; it was Slipknot and Stone Sour's music that had spoke to me in ways that had no other music had ever spoken to me. I had read so many stories of fans who had met him and there had never been a bad word said against the man – he was always welcoming to his fans, he was always friendly and relaxed with them. That only made me like him more – even at 16 years old; I knew that I wasn't in love with him because I didn't even know him but I most definitely was in heavy lust with the man.

Brittany strolled out on to the balcony with her phone plastered to her ear and it was instantly clear that she was talking to the man of my thoughts at this moment. After just a moment, I knew that they were talking about their meeting for the book. I was so proud of my sister – she had always been passionate about English literature whether it be reading or writing, or just journalism. From an early age, she had known what she wanted to do with her life and her first book was published when she was only 18 years old. Most of the time I wished that I could be as clued up as she had been at my age; but I knew that I had plenty of time. My latest career dream was to be a dancer – not in the movies or TV or theatre – but as in a stripper.

With the crowd that I hung out with at home in LA; we would hang out in the local strip bars and I could see the way that men were in awe of those women and I wanted that more than anything in the world – I wanted to be the centre of attention like that, I wanted to have men look at me and want me in their life. My shrink said that it was because I had Daddy issues – yeah whatever, I didn't think that it was as complicated as that. In my opinion I just wanted to have men want me – and I think that is a basic condition of every woman on the planet. We all love to have a little bit of attention; we all want to feel beautiful and sought after.

".......Ems?" my sister was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was miles away," I replied turning to smile at her while I inhaled on my cigarette.

"I can see......thinking about Corey?" of course she knew of my crush – it wasn't hard to figure it out really.

My bedroom walls were covered in pictures of him, my IPOD was only filled with Slipknot, Stone Sour and the extremely rare Beer Junk Kidnap Band (which was Corey's solo project) music. I was a fan of other music but everyone who knew me, knew that Corey was my hero. I don't know what it was about him; but he had that 'it' factor – the charisma that people are always talking about performers having. Some had said the same thing about our Mother but that was one that went completely over my head.

"You are going to embarrass me aren't you?" I asked.

"Me? I wouldn't do such a thing," she admitted innocently, which of course meant that she was indeed going to find a way to embarrass me if she could. We were close as sisters could be – in fact in many ways she was my best friend, but that didn't mean that we were above the usual sisterly gripes. "Ok I would but I will try my best to remain on good behaviour,"

"Yeah sure you will," I giggled.

It didn't really bother me all that much – I was pretty sure that Corey had heard so many compliments about people having crushes on him. I wasn't going to be the first; in fact I couldn't understand why every woman on the planet didn't want him. Besides; I was confident enough about myself to know that I was pretty and that I had a way of managing to wrap guys around my little finger.

However, Corey was 21 years older than me – there was no way in Hell that he would even look at me the way that I looked at him. Besides – I had seen the woman that he had been married too – Scarlette was gorgeous and she was obviously the same age as him – I didn't stand a chance and I wasn't stupid enough or naive enough to believe that just because I was pretty he would suddenly find himself attracted to me.

"Well I am heading out to meet him tonight.....his solo band has a gig at a local bar called Jericho's – you want to come?"

"Are you serious?" I asked my attention fully on the conversation now, "is there any way for me to get in?"

"Well if you were flying solo then no – but since you will be with me then you will be fine," she smiled, "look I know how much you admire this guy and I wouldn't go out there to meet him and just leave you behind......you know that isn't my style!"

"You do know that you're the best big sister ever right?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"I've been told........you owe me though!"

"Anything.....absolutely anything you want," I chimed excitedly.

"Well – you will do the laundry for a month and the dishes for 2 months....I think that will be more than enough,"

Corey Taylor – you better be worth it! I thought to myself before nodding my head at my sister and shaking her hand in agreement to her charge for taking me to meet him. In all honesty, I don't know where Brittany had learned to be so Parental – she was perfect in dishing out punishments, which was never something that we had to deal with growing up because our Parent's were never actually there to punish us and the help was always afraid to set ground rules.

If I were honest – we had ran riot over the place – it was like the real life version of the shitty Christmas movie; Home Alone. We had to fend for ourselves when it came to the usual things that Parent's did with their kids. We had to do our homework on our own, which was something that we had quickly learned to get right because there was no one to help us or to praise our good work, we had to learn how to look out for each other because neither of our Parent's were there to deal with bullying or first dates – in fact there was no limits on us and we had run riot for a long time until Brittany had matured and she had just stepped into the role of looking out for me and setting ground rules that I had to follow. At first it was a little weird – I had never had a curfew before and the minute I broke it – I had to deal with being grounded; that had been a tough one because I was so used to coming and going as I pleased.

"What are you gonna wear?" she asked me as we headed back into the suite and closed the French doors.

Both of us had what appeared to be a limitless array of credit cards with what we had quickly discovered and endless balance on them, which was why we had managed to book ourselves into this amazing hotel and live in the luxury that we had grown accustomed too. Our Parent's solution to things that worried us was to throw money at it – it didn't matter what it was or how much money they had to lavish over us; it was much easier than sitting down and spending time with us and dealing with said problem like adults.

"I don't know – what are you gonna wear?"

"I'm not the one trying to impress......."

"I'm not trying to impress," I replied, "come on Britt – he's old enough to be my Dad there is no way that he could be attracted to me,"

"Awe honey you know that you have this power over men......you just seem to need to bat your eyelashes at them and they are on their knees......."

"Speak for yourself," I laughed.

My sister was gorgeous and she had no trouble in getting the men that she wanted. Lately she hadn't been dating; she had told me that it was important for her to focus on her career for the time being. I knew that she was mad with our Parent's because she was pushed into the role that they should be playing so I always tried to make sure that I didn't cause her much trouble.

That hadn't always worked out – my friends and I were always playing truant if we could get away with it – mainly because the majority of our friends had left school a few years back and we would hang out in the local underground bars. Smoking, drinking and anything else that we could get into – usually it was just playing pool. School didn't hold much of an interest for me. I got by on a grade point average of a 'c' and that was fine for me. For what I wanted to do with my life – it wouldn't be like I needed any of the things that they taught us. I guess you could say that I wasn't an over achiever; at least that was what my Father had said when he had bothered to read my report card from school. My Mother was much more laid back about it and told him that I was still young; if push came to shove then I could always enrol in college and redo my exams. I had only one thing to say about that – not bloody likely.

"Come on lets go pick something out for you to wear," my sister said changing the subject super quick.

I didn't like to argue with her, so I just followed her through the suite and into my room where most of my clothes were already hanging out of the bag and on the floor.

Sometimes I wondered if she dated – it had been so long since I had seen her with a guy. In fact the last time I had seen her happy in a relationship had been in high school with Blake Davidson; like me, she had caught the bad boy gene. Blake had been like the school resident bad boy or so everyone thought when in actual fact he was the sweetest guy in the world and had completely worshipped the ground that my sister walked on. I had never seen her so happy before.....or since, if I were to be honest.

If I were to be completely honest – I believed that our Parent's had fucked us both up because of the way they had treated us – both of us lived with the expectation that whoever we were to get involved with; would eventually walk out on us and leave us. That was the reason that I never dated seriously – I was strictly the one night type of girl. Having lost my virginity at the age of 13, to the man who had been our driver for a few months, I had never looked back – sex was one of my favourite things to do. One night stands were routine and something that I didn't even think about. I had to wonder if Brittany had become the same way – just out to get what you could from someone and then disappear come morning light.

"Ok so you have to tell me everything that you know about Corey Taylor, I don't want to walk in there knowing absolutely nothing and I have to admit that you are much better than any internet site," my sister said as we both began pulling the clothes out of the bag and laying them on the bed.

With that, we were lost in conversation while I explained what I knew about Corey and his life up until this point. All the while we were holding up outfits and then discarding when the other turned up their nose at it.

I definitely thanked the Lord every day for a sister – I had seen some of my friend's brothers and how protective they were over them. I don't think that I would have been able to live like that – it would drive me completely crazy. I liked to have my space and all the freedom that I craved, or lately, was allowed because Brittany had placed a curfew in place and I had been desperate to stick to it because that was really the only rule that she had ever placed on me.

__

**Later that Night;  
Jericho's Bar;  
Corey's POV;**

I was wondering why the record company wanted to do a biography on me – it just didn't make sense but then again, I was always left wondering why so many people seemed to be drawn to me. My ex wife, Scarlette had once told me that it was because I had this thing about me – I was cool and calm, I was funny and approachable, not at all big headed that some people became when they got famous – but then again it was Scarlette so I am really not sure if that is true or not.

I loved coming to Jericho's; it was the kind of place where you didn't have to stand on ceremony; everyone was as friendly as the next, they didn't make more out of one person than another just because they were famous, and they had everyone's backs, which had definitely made me think that it would be the perfect place for the interview with this author.

We weren't due on stage until much later, so there was plenty of time and I didn't have to worry about rushing. The other members of the band were at the bar while I sat in the dressing room, smoking a cigarette and wondering what I was going to do. I loved my job, I loved the fact that I got to do what I loved for a living but the thought of sharing every last detail with the world about my life wasn't something I was sure I was ready for. However, I didn't have much of a choice on the matter – I was told I had to do it, no arguments.

There was a sharp knock at the door and I called out that it was open and that was when a pretty girl with long flowing burgundy coloured hair popped her head around the door, "Mr Taylor, I'm Brittany I called you earlier about the biography?" she said politely.

"Hey come on in Brittany,"

"I have my sister with me – is it ok for her to come in too?" she asked me.

"Of course, the more the merrier," I replied getting to my feet and moving to the door.

The author stepped into the room and right behind her was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Waist length raven coloured hair, sparkling sea green eyes and the fullest most attractive natural red lips that I had ever seen – they were literally the colour of berries and I was drawn to the way they curved into a shy looking smile. Dragging my eyes down over her body – I was left with nothing less than the most painful hard on that I had ever experienced – a body that wasn't stick thin, but a real body with real curves, long legs that disappeared under the shortest red tartan skirt that I had ever seen. A body fitting Stone Sour baby-doll vest top shaped into the curves of her frame as if it had been painted onto her body and knee length black spiked heel boots completed the look perfectly.

"And this is?" I asked moving towards the woman.

"This is Emily," Brittany replied as the girl clasped her hands in front of her and shyly avoided looking at me.

"Hi Emily,"

"Hi," she replied taking the hand that I held out to her – instantly there was a connection of chemistry or electricity shooting from her touch all the way up to my arm and into my heart as if it had been lying there dead for as long as I could remember – I could suddenly feel it beating wildly and erratically in my chest.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said trying not to stare but unable to help myself.

"You too," the both of them replied at the same time.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all – I had about 6 months off and since I was always doing something; having this author around would definitely fill in the time that I had and if her sister was going to be hanging with us; then I didn't think it would be so much of a problem.

"Can I get you both a drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a Jack and Coke if that's ok?" Brittany asked as I motioned them both to take a seat.

"You got it," I smiled, "and you Emily?"

"Uhm I'll just have an OJ if that's ok?"

"Absolutely," with that, I stepped out of the room and headed towards the bar where I could get their drinks.

While I waited to be served, I cast a look around the bar to see that it was literally packed and my band mates were by the pool table, enjoying some down time before we hit the stage in a little over an hour and a half. I was always busy doing something, I just didn't know the meaning of taking time off; I think that it came from my upbringing and watching my Family having to work their asses' off to make ends meet. I had vowed that I would always make sure that I honoured their memories of the way they raised me and by continuously working was my way to saying that I got it.

My thoughts turned back to the girl who had come in with Brittany – I couldn't help but wonder what her deal was. Obviously she was a fan of my side project band, Stone Sour and that was something that I felt my heart swelling at. I was proud of everything that I had accomplished with my career this far and to know that we had some fans out there always filled me with pride.

But tonight, I was wondering whether she was dating someone, or maybe she was married – it never occurred to me in that moment, that I would later find out that she was not only single, but much younger than I would have usually been comfortable becoming involved with.

Eventually my drinks were placed on a tray for me and I was making my way backstage again to where I had left the 2 women. Walking into the room, I could see that Emily had moved across to sit next to her sister and they were talking quietly to one another. It wasn't hard to see that Brittany was the one that took control as she looked up first and gave me one of the most beautiful smiles that I had ever seen. Good looks obviously ran in the Family and it was at that moment Emily glanced up and gave me a heart stopping smile.

For a few moments, I just stood there transfixed and completely unable to move – there was something vulnerable about her but the way her eyes batted at me; I could tell that she knew exactly how to use her prowess to reduce men into quivering wrecks because right now I was fighting every temptation to drop to my knees and vow to be her slave.

Now this was definitely an unseen welcome – I just hoped that while I was working with her sister; she would be around most of the time.


End file.
